Caminos distintos
by galimon
Summary: No todo siempre sale como se planea, no siempre el bien triunfa sobre el mal. Y sobre todo el amor se agota.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**  
"El soleado reino"

 _ **\- PROLOGO -**_  
No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegue al reino del sol, sin duda han pasado alrededor de unos ocho meses, más sin en cambio estos meses que he vivido junto a él, han sido los más emocionantes que he vivido. Y es que, quién se casaría con un niño de trece años sólo porque él así lo ordeno, quién se enamoraría de cada uno de sus atributos y debilidades, quién sentiría desesperación por no verlo un día, una hora, un minuto, un segundo, quién lo daría y haría todo por velo sonreír, inclusive si eso significaría enfrentarse al mundo entero, sin importar que fuese su propia familia, quién ardería de celos por él, quién rechazaría a tanto hombres de buen corazón que realmente necesitaban ayuda para salvar a toda una nación, quién perdonaría todos sus pecados, apaciguaría su mal genio y su desalmado corazón, quién lo amaría tanto que daría su vida por él si fuese necesario; yo, yo lo haría, haría eso y más por estar los días, todas las horas, todos minutos, todos los segundos de mi vida por estar juntos a él.  
No me arrepiento de nada de lo que haya pasado en el pasado, porque hoy estoy aquí con él, y eso es más que suficiente.  
Estoy segura que nuestra aventura aún no termina, aún nos falta mucho más por vivir a los dos, juntos.

-1-  
Reino del sol, capital: Ginatariques

\- Oye Livi ¿a dónde vamos?  
\- Ya lo veras, estoy seguro de que encantara, así que tú sólo sigue caminando  
\- Bien, sólo espero que lleguemos pronto, me estoy cansando  
\- Así que la edad te está afectando ¡eh!  
\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! Sólo que ya ha pasado un largo tiempo  
Livi y yo últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, vamos a todos lados juntos, y a todas horas. Casi siempre por las mañanas cuando me espera en el salón me deja en mi habitación ramos de mis flores favoritas, dulces o alguna otra cosa que pueda comerme u oler. Pero hoy fue distinto, cuán desperté no había ni flores ni dulces, lo cual admito me deprimió un tanto.  
Y creo que Livi lo noto y es que yo…  
\- ¡Hey Nike! ¿Te ocurre algo?  
\- N-no, no, nada, sólo estaba pensando en algo  
\- ¿Enserio, tú piensas? (lo dijo con un tono burlón y con risa)  
\- ¡Tonto, claro que sí!  
\- Jum, seguro que si Nike  
\- ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? (con un tono molesto)  
\- Bien… pues…  
\- ¿He?  
\- No, nada… ¡Oh, ya casi llegamos!  
\- ¡Enserio! ¡Que alegría!  
Cuando Livi me desato la cinta que llevaba en los ojos pude sentir una resplandeciente luz en mis ojos, el sonido de las olas del mar, la brisa fresca, y la apuesta de sol estaba tan cálida que sus colores me hacían estremecer de felicidad.  
\- Y bien ¿Qué te parece Nike?  
\- E-es hermoso Livi  
\- Lo sé, cuando yo venía aquí me sentía más libre y más relajado  
Nike…  
\- (Livi sólo me miraba de arriba abajo) ¿Q-qué sucede Livi? (dijo con una voz temblorosa)  
\- Podrías darte vuelta y agacharte…  
\- ¿Q-qué dices? (se sonroja)  
\- Vamos no protestes y hazlo (dijo con una voz mandona, pero dulce)  
\- B-bien  
No sé por qué me sonroje tanto, pero pude observar que Livi sacaba de su saco un collar en forma de un solo que traía incrustaciones de otra piedra brillante color plata, al igual que la sencilla cadena.  
\- ¿Livi? (mire el collar de reojo debajo de mi)  
\- ¿Te gusta?  
\- E-es precioso, pero ¿por qué me lo das?  
Livi se aclaró la garganta y dijo…  
\- Porque eso eres para mí Nike, un sol, un sol que vino a este reino a llenar de luz cada rincón obscuro entre las tinieblas, y no sólo del reino sino también de mi corazón; Porque mi amor por ti surgió como surge la luz de sol, porque es único como uno entre un millón.  
\- Li-vi…  
Livi me miraba, pero yo realmente no pude decir una sola palabra. Lo único que pude hacer fue tomarlo de la mano y mirarlo a los ojos sonriéndole y casi derramando una lagrima…  
\- Gracias Livi, te quiero  
Livi sólo se limitó a decir "Por nada" con una expresión de tristeza y soledad, pero cuando lo dijo por alguna extraña razón sentí que él se iría muy lejos, aun lugar donde no lo podría encontrar.  
\- Nike (dijo sin muchas ganas)  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- También te quiero (sonaba seco su te quiero, pero a la vez tan profundo y tan real)  
Fue lo último que dijo, porque después de eso nos quedamos ahí los dos acostados sobre el pasto, tomados de las manos. Pero sentía que su "te quiero" había sido un "adiós" y eso me deshizo el corazón los últimos instantes en los que pudimos ver el atardecer juntos.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, el próximo capitulo lo subiré dentro de unos dos o tres días, pero si no quieres esperar (; Te sugiero que valla a ver este proyecto casi terminado a el grupo en Facebook de "Soredemo sekai wa utsukushii love forever" 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
\- 2 -  
Mala corazonada  
\- (portazo) ¿Qué ha pasado? (Nike se quedó pegada a la puerta de su habitación con una expresión de melancolía en el rostro) Algo raro está pasando (Tomo el collar entre sus mano, y lo apretó fuertemente) Livi…  
— Mientras tanto en la oficina principal… —  
\- Livi-sama ¿cómo ha resultado…  
\- No lo sé Niel… Tal vez, supongo que lo complique aún más  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
\- (Livius se levantó de la silla de su escritorio, quito el libro de su cara, y camino hacia la ventana) Nada Niel, nada.  
— (Esa noche Livi no fue a la habitación de Nike, intentó varias veces entras girando lentamente la perilla de la puerta, pero finalmente desistía. Lo cual hacía pensar a Nike que realmente algo no iba bien. Fue una terrible noche llena de miedos e inseguridades para ambos.)  
— Al día siguiente —

-¡Nike-sama! ¡Nike-sama! (Llamaban una y otra vez a la puerta)  
\- ¡Ah! (Nike se despertó alterada y con una cara de desvelo) ¡Ya voy, ya voy!  
\- ¡Apresúrese, Livius-sama la llama urgentemente!  
\- ¡Y-ya ya voy!

\- ¿Livi?  
\- (Se da la vuelta) ¡Oh Nike! Si que me has hecho esperar  
\- Lo siento me he quedado dormida  
\- No te preocupes, mejor sube al carruaje que ya nos espera  
\- A-ah sí, pero ¿a dónde vamos? Digo tú no sueles planear estas cosas de un día para otro  
\- Valla, así que piensas que tú esposo no puede planear este tipo de cosas, rayos, (sarcasmo) que malo soy (suspiro) que malo soy.  
\- ¡No! ¡No! (sonroja) Es sólo que… Es inesperado  
\- (risas) Está bien, lo entiendo, sé a qué te refieres.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio como símbolo de algo que no pudieron decirse el uno al otro. "Gracias por estar aquí, sólo quiero estar cerca de ti, no existe ninguna razón, quizás. Simplemente mi corazón y mi mente lo piden, perdóname por no hacer siempre este tipo de cosas, pero a veces siento que te debo mucho, porque desde que llegaste a mi vida, mi ser se ha llenado de nuevos sentimientos, pero no sé cómo expresarlos aun, perdón jamás había tenido la oportunidad de querer tanto a alguien".  
\- Sus majestades, hemos llegado  
\- ¡Al fin Neil! ¡Creí que nunca llegaríamos! Uf.  
\- Jajaja valla Nike, tú realmente envejeces cada día más.  
\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Para ya!  
\- Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento  
Vamos ya.  
\- S-si  
\- (preocupado) Me pregunto ¿cuándo será el día en que puedan actuar como una pareja de casados normal?  
\- (sonrojada) ¿Qué cosas dices N-neil?  
\- Vamos ya Neil, no es necesario que lo seamos, vamos, que aún hay que acomodar el equipaje  
\- Livi… (Dudosa) ¿Dónde estamos?  
\- ¡Oh, ya lo veras! (sonríe)  
Caminaron cuesta arriba, hasta encontrar una posada.  
La posada era demasiado grande, pero parecía la caballa de alguna abuelita, sólo que esta estaba completamente llena de flores blancas alrededor, parecía realmente acogedora. El clima del lugar era cálido, pero tenía una ligera brisa refrescante, cada vez que esta se presentaba hacía sonar las hojas de los altos arboles dejando un claro aroma de menta en todo el lugar.

—

\- ¡Ah! Parece sacada de un cuento de hadas esta posada (empieza Nike a correr por todo el campo)  
\- ¡Ey Nike no te alejes demasiado! (gritando)  
\- ¡Sí!

—  
\- Livius-sama (Dijo Neil preocupado)  
\- ¡Ya lo sé Neil! Ya lo sé, por favor hablemos de eso más tarde  
\- Pero señor…  
\- Dije que más tarde Neil.  
\- S-sí señor (Dijo Neil mientras seguía a Livi por detrás)  
\- Y Neil dale la lleve de su habitación a Nike, no le menciones nada tampoco ¡Oh! Y por último por la tarde espérame en la recepción.  
\- Como ordene su majestad

—  
(Después de un rato)

\- ¡Oh Neil es un lugar mágico! (sonriendo)  
\- Así parece Nike-sama  
Aquí está la llave de su habitación.  
Y si me disculpa tengo otro pendiente por atender.  
\- B-bien…  
¡Neil!  
\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- Dime… Esta llave… Quiero decir, compartiré habitación con L-livi…  
\- ¿Por qué pregunta eso?  
\- (sonrojada) N-no, no yo… Yo sólo pregunto ¡Neil!  
\- (sonríe) Así es Nike-sama, acertó. Ahora si me disculpa (se marcha)  
Nike se quedó ahí, de pie sonriendo, y con una ligera pizca de preocupación. Sin duda algo iba a ocurrir a continuación.


	3. Chapter 3

\- 3 -  
La primera mañana

\- ¿Qué sucede Nike? ¿No puedes dormir?  
\- Oh ¿te has dado cuenta?  
\- (risitas) Já. Te mueves de un lado a otro... Bueno más de lo normal.  
\- Perdona, entonces te he despertado  
\- Está bien, no importa. Mejor cuenta me que te sucede (Livi se voltea y toma su mano)  
\- Livi... (Se sonroja) N-no es nada, creó que sólo estoy demasiado entusiasmada. Sí lo pienso mejor es como si fuese nuestra luna de miel, se que no es nuestro primer viaje juntos, pero quiero pensar que es así (sonríe) es tonto ¿no?  
\- Claro que no (sonríe) es... Lindo  
\- ¿L-lindo?  
\- Sí, realmente lo es, me alegró que pienses así. Aunque yo sólo lo he hecho por qué...  
\- ¿Por qué? ...  
\- Ummm... Porque creo que es importante pasar tiempo juntos ¿no? - (sonrojada) ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón!  
\- Así que... ¿todo bien ahora?  
\- Sí  
\- Bueno sera mejor que descansemos, mañana tendremos un día lleno de actividades tú y yo (sonríe)  
\- Claro (sonríe sonrojada) Buenas noches (se voltea)  
\- Buenas noches Nike  
— Livi se quedo mirando hacia el techo recordando la conversación que había tenido con Neil esa misma tarde —  
************ (FlashBack) ************  
\- ¡Oh Neil! Llegas tarde  
\- Mil disculpas señor  
\- Esta bien. No hay problema (deja la taza de café)  
Y bien (se levanta) Se que te preguntas el por qué traje a Nike aquí. Realmente al principio pensé que podría ser un gran lugar para descansar y pasar tiempo a solas. Pero después eso cambio. Ahora sólo quiero atesorar este momento para mi. Porque quizás ella lo olvide. Supongo que realmente quiero una despedida tranquila...  
\- Señor...  
\- Esta bien Neil, no pienso lastimarla así. Creo que ese podría ser el peor error que pudiese cometer...  
\- ¡Pero señor...!  
\- Si Neil, la quiero, la quiero demasiado, y por eso mismo no quiero que salga dañada...  
Ya he mandado la carta al consulado, y ellos han aceptado, ahora solo tenemos que esperar su llegada.  
Y si te preocupas por ella, sobre el acuerdo... Estoy seguro que lo cumplirá. Así que todo debería salir bien  
\- ¡Perdone me señor! Pero ¿cómo puede decir que todo saldrá bien mientras que usted...  
\- Ya te lo he dicho Neil, todo saldrá bien (agacha la cabeza y sonríe) Nike estará bien.  
*********** (FinFlashBack) ********** 


End file.
